Plague Me
by Nerro
Summary: Memories, the only thing left between them, so one was left to reminisce them one last time...those sentimental memories. D18 Oneshot.


_Disclaimer – Do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters._

My first yaoi fanfic, cut me some slack LOL. I personally find this DinoXHibari implication by Amano Akira really cute. But since I'm not an obsessive yaoi fan, I'd still rather them end up with girls in the end, but I still love them together. This is dedicated to my scouz, because I know she doesn't like yaoi haha. Make sense?

Writing a yaoi fanfic was not as easy as I thought, especially when you're writing about your two most beloved characters, I'll get use to it. AH HECK WHAT AM I SAYING, IT FILLS _THOUGHTS_ IN YOU HEAD. I'm so immature.

Reviews appreciated, it's up to you. I'd just like some feedback.

**Note: **Writing that is NOT in _italics _means it is CURRENT, not a memory.

_Pairing: _DinoXHibari

_Genre: _Romance/Angst

_Warning for OoCness, I try my best. Did not copy or plagiarize in any way._

* * *

_**Plague Me**_

_**(The story of two men)  
**_

Their eyes were fixated on one another. One was grinning, the other was grimacing. Neither of them blinked. Neither of them moved. But one of them thought, reminisced and dug deep into their memories. The sweet, adoring, amorous and sentimental memories they shared together. And this one…was Hibari Kyoya.

The first memory he could find, the first memory he could remember, was when he first learned, an irrevocable emotion he would never forget, a dominant feeling that plagued him for the very first time. Ten years ago…

When he first learned to love.

_xxxxx_

_There he was, as usual, lying on the rooftop on a winter weekend. Although is wasn't filled with snow it was still rather chilly, but being Hibari Kyoya meant tolerance for most things, besides, he could always laze in the hospital if he ever caught a cold. _

_He yawned, the frosty air filling his lungs. Just as he closed his eyes, he felt a soft fabric drop onto his face. He jerked it off him and sat up petulantly, ready to bite whoever it was that dared to disturb his precious nap._

"_Yo Kyoya!" An obnoxious, familiar voice greeted from behind._

_Hibari turned around and glared at his ludicrous teacher._

"_You're going to catch a cold lying here." _

_What business was it to him? He thought._

_Dino picked the crimson red scarf from the frosted ground, he knelt down and slid it around Hibari's neck, the warmth had surprised him. Irately, he whacked Dino on the head and flung it to the ground again._

"_Who gave you permission to touch me?" He recoiled back._

"_Don't be like that Kyoya, a teacher has to look after his student!" A goofy smile played on his lips, Dino's ridiculously goofy smile. It irritated him, It irritated him to the point of craving it. Yes, he didn't want to admit it, but the voice inside him would tell him, tell him how much…_

_It plagued him. _

_In what way? He didn't know, neither did he want to know. Absurd wasn't it? To Hibari it was. _

"_Put it on, I don't want you skipping training." Dino picked the scarf up again, but this time, he wrapped it around both their necks, bringing them together._

_Hibari raised his arm and swung it at Dino's head once more. But Dino had grabbed it before he could strike, and drew him in closer. Their foreheads touched, his golden tresses brushed across his cheek. Hibari's eyes widened, when was the last time he had been caught off guard? He couldn't remember, maybe during his fight with Mukuro, but other than that he'd been cautious. Dino inched closer._

_His body froze._

"_Kyoya…" That voice made him shudder._

_What? What could this Italian dupe possibly want from him? He couldn't say it._

"…_You know I love you right?" _

"_What?" Hibari backed away, staring at him in disbelief. _

"_You know I always will right?" Dino's goofy smile had reduced to a serious gaze._

_What was he saying? He couldn't fathom what Dino was trying to get him to say, what was he meant to reply? _

"_Kyoya?" Dino's fingers brushed through the satin black hair of the baffled boy. Hibari shuddered, his face turning away. Not only was this irritating him, it was tainting his pride, and Hibari Kyoya had __**a lot **__of pride. But somehow he couldn't help but feel utterly helpless, this dupe was violating him—yet—he couldn't respond. His eyes puckered into an irate frown, he couldn't believe this. _

_Dino grinned; he latched an arm around the immobile boy and embraced him tightly. The scarf felt warmer than usual, vibes were sent from both ends. _

"_Your face tells me all," He chuckled._

"_Shut up. I'll bite you to death." _

"_I'd rather you bite me a hickey."_

_xxxxx_

Released from his reminiscing, Hibari turned to the same red scarf folded neatly beside Dino. Its sparks were gone, the same warmth was gone, all that remained in it was a memory, and no more than that.

Dino's gaze remained on him.

_xxxxx_

_Nine years later had not been much different, only that their love had blossomed from amateur and simple, to passionate and lustful. Dino's smile had still evoked and plagued Hibari from head to toe without failure. Their woes were forgotten just by the mere sight of each other, their relationship had been clear to the others long ago, and still from this day not one of them had dared to speak of their forbidden love. _

_Dino was never an excuse for Hibari when it came to business, and on the day he'd planned to leave him and travel the world, Dino did not oppose, for he knew Hibari was a stubborn man. _

"_You'll be traveling with Kusakabe for a year right?" asked Dino, smiling at him rather feebly. He then laughed with light humor, "…makes me feel kind of jealous, don't do anything behind my back."_

"_Don't be ridiculous." He'd been tainted enough by Dino, he didn't need anyone else, let alone Kusakabe of all people._

"_I'll stay in Japan until you come back." _

"_Do whatever you want."_

_Dino held onto his shoulders and turned him around to face him,"…and Kyoya?"_

_Hibari almost grunted, "What now?" _

"_Could you do me one more thing before you leave?" _

_He eyed him suspiciously. He never did favors, even for Dino, and he never planned to ever, unless it benefited him. A smirk played on the Italian man's lips. _

"_Plague me." _

_He held Hibari's face close to his with an insistent look, his hands burning against his cheeks._

_Hibari, rather disgusted by his request, could do nothing but passively let him be drawn. He closed his eyes and gave in._

_They kissed hungrily, they embraced firmly, they gazed passionately, and the rest was history. _

_Panting and sweating—with lust and love. _

_It benefited him didn't it?_

_xxxxx_

_It had been 11 months, that one night had filled the days of yearning for his touch, so he didn't think about him much, but he always felt for him. The resonance of Dino to his life was almost like torture and torment. But here he was, at the other side of the world, away from the man he loved. _

_He stared out the window rather bored with his unsuccessful research; he'd be moving on soon, to the next continent maybe? _

_The door swung open, Kusakabe came stumbling in the room._

"_Kyo-san! Hayato Gokudera just called! Dino—Dino he…" Hesitation._

_It was coming. His stomach churned. _

"…_he was killed!" His every word had carved into Hibari's mind, "…Assassinated."_

_At first, he considered this an unrealistic dream; he knew he'd always wanted to kill Dino as much as he wanted to see him. But of course this was life, not a dream. _

_Devastation, helplessness, hurt, pain, the burn of his emotions, everything bombarded him at once. _

"_And who did this?" His voice became a whisper._

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi took care of him."_

_He wasn't even able to take revenge. That just sucked. That just sucked so badly. What a herbivore, stupid Dino._

"_Kyo-san…I'm sorry—"_

"_I don't need your sympathy."_

_Kusakabe took a step forward._

"_I'll book a flight back to Japan—"_

"_No. We still have a month."_

_It hurt._

"_But—"_

_He said nothing more, and turned away. _

_He was not weak. But it hurt. It hurt so much. _

_xxxxx_

Hibari snapped from his train of thoughts once again. This time, he would not go back into them, those memories, that life. If he did, he was almost certain he'd kill himself.

He turned to Dino's forever gazing eyes, his forever young features, and his forever smile.

The smile of his lover.

The smile that taught him love.

The smile that plagued him, as much as the lustful nights.

The smile he missed so badly.

He reached for the photo, and slammed it face-down.

"Plague me again, you bastard."


End file.
